


Canvas

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Aftercare [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos, tattoo artist oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically this is an iwaoi tattoo au where Oikawa is a world famous tattoo artist and Iwaizumi is both his muse and his masterpiece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

After years of dragging ink through skin, Oikawa barely even heard the deafening buzz of the needle anymore. It still shocked him when his clients made comments about how loud the machine was, the gears and friction causing the needle to piston at high speeds. He’d merely smile and joke about how he’d gotten so used to it after tattooing hundreds of human canvases. But in losing his sense of hearing in the studio, his other senses had seemed to sharpen exponentially.

He was able to draw lines that didn’t waver in the least and his ability to pack in color created tattoos that could last a hundred years, even if his canvases couldn’t. His hands had become so accustomed to his trade that he merely had to touch a client’s skin to understand how their bodies, and minds, were reacting to the painful repeated drags of the needle. Despite only tattooing for six years, Oikawa had surpassed the typical level of talent. He’d become a genius, or so everyone kept telling him.

Oikawa pulled the needle out for the final time and smiled down at his work. The young girl had come in and asked him for a tattoo that only someone of his caliber could accomplish. A photorealistic black-and-grey tattoo of the solar system within the silhouette of a Buddha. The small space of the tattoo made getting all the details right incredibly hard. For the typical artist.

Not for Oikawa.

“I love it,” she said as she twisted her forearm this way and that. Oikawa gave her his signature smile, the one that he’d featured in Ink Magazine last year, and thanked her for being such a great canvas. Despite the six hours that it took to create the work of art, she hadn’t cried or squirmed at all.

Oikawa helped her to sit up slowly. People would get lightheaded after losing blood during the tattoo and Oikawa did not need someone passing out on him. Once she felt safe to walk, she thanked him profusely, and left his space.

Oikawa currently worked in a studio with one other tattoo artist and his current apprentice, and a piercing specialist. Even with only three employees, they were constantly busy. Truthfully, Oikawa could have a shop with only himself and he’d spend every day booked. He was popular, talented, attractive, and four years ago he’d claimed more fame than artists who’d been tattooing when he was in diapers.

On instinct, Oikawa looked over to the empty spot on his wall where he used to display a photo of his “masterpiece.” He’d been proud of it, in the beginning. A full back piece depicting the creation of Japan, it had beautiful color saturation, immaculate lines, and proper homage to both his country and its traditional style. It had been an exceptional piece.

It still was, but every time Oikawa looked at it, he was reminded of the fact that no one was ever going to see him as anything more than the artist who had created it. That’s why he had taken the photo down and burned it. He couldn’t stand the praise anymore.

“Tooru,” called a familiar voice from the doorway. Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi standing in the doorway, leaning casually. He was wearing the shop’s t-shirt, black with white lettering that said, “Grand King Ink.” The short sleeved showed off his two full arm sleeves and neck tattoos, all done by Oikawa throughout the last six years.

“What’s up, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi pushed himself off of the doorway and moved into Oikawa’s room. Oikawa smiled coyly and leaned against the counter where he did all of his drawing. Iwaizumi noticed the seductive eyes that Oikawa was giving him and he raised an eyebrow.

“Kageyama wants your advice.” Oikawa’s smile dropped. Well, Tobio-chan certainly wasn’t sexy at all. In fact, he could be quite the cockblock.

“What does he need this time?”

“I think he’s having a proportion issue on a pinup,” Iwaizumi said, making his way over to where Oikawa was ugly pouting.

“I should just print out a naked photo of myself for him to use as a reference.” Oikawa smiled again as Iwaizumi leaned against the counter beside him. “Since I have the best proportions, right Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi leaned forward, teased like he was going to kiss Oikawa, before he smushed his hand against his long time lover’s face. He smiled as Oikawa pouted harder. Oikawa made like he was going to playfully hit Iwaizumi, so Iwaizumi jumped out of his range.

“Rude, Iwa-chan.”

“Go help your apprentice before he fucks up someone’s leg.” Oikawa rolled his eyes but he made his way towards the door.

“Fine, but you sit right there because I am expecting some Iwa-chan love afterwards.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You still have three more appointments, so the loving will have to wait.” Oikawa smiled.

“I think I can squeeze you in, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa winked and Iwaizumi threw the pillow on the chair at him, though he ducked away quickly, laughing.

-

“What?” Oikawa asked as he stepped into Kageyama’s room. Kageyama was hunched over his drawing, though he looked up at Oikawa when he entered the room. Kageyama had looked so innocent when Oikawa had first hired him. Now, however, he had a lip ring and tattoos from head to toe. Oikawa had literally shaved off some of his hair and tattooed Kageyama’s skull last summer. Kageyama’s theory was that having his body completely covered, showed off his passion for the art. He didn’t have any on his face, but he had them just about everywhere else.

Oikawa shivered as he thought about some of the scary places where Kageyama had stamped his body in order to prove his passion.

Kageyama pointed a tattooed finger at the geisha pinup drawing on his counter. Oikawa glanced at the white haired client before looking down at the drawing. “For some reason, no matter how much I change the position of her hands, they just look messed up.” Oikawa squinted as he turned his head this way and that.

“I think you need to change your perspective. Instead of doing it full frontal, try drawing it at three-quarter.” Oikawa grabbed the pencil and quick sketched his solution to Kageyama’s problem. Kageyama nodded, face intense as he absorbed every stroke of Oikawa’s hand. “See how this angle gives you a proportion reference. Now you have the face to proportion against.”

“Thanks, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama grabbed his master’s sketch and studied it more. Oikawa watched as Kageyama theorized out why exactly this new angle provided the solution he needed. Oikawa was no less passionate than Kageyama. They differed in how they showed their intensity. Oikawa showed his in his talent and Kageyama showed his on his face.

“Tobio-chan, you’re gonna get wrinkles if you stare that hard.” Kageyama looked up and frowned at his mentor. Oikawa looked once more at the client before leaning close to Kageyama. “Also don’t bother me for the rest of the day. I’ve got Iwa-chan right where I want him and you have work to do.” Oikawa backed away and started towards the door.

“Wait, Oikawa-san, what does that mean?” Oikawa smirked. He closed the door behind him as he left.

-

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa locked his office door behind him. Oikawa pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Oikawa differed from Kageyama in that he had yet to cover himself in tattoos. He had plenty of them, sure. He’d gotten his first one at sixteen, before he’d even considered being an artist himself. Now, at twenty-four, he had thirteen tattoos, all spaced out and insanely detailed. He’d even done the ones on his legs himself.

Iwaizumi’s face was annoyed, as if he thought Oikawa’s sexual advances were troublesome, but his eyes were hungry as they skimmed Oikawa’s skin. His eyes stopped, as they always did, on the handprint tattoo that rested over Oikawa’s heart. When Oikawa came and straddled him on the chair, his hand rested perfectly over the handprint.

It was his hand, after all.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured, his voice silky smooth. Hard to believe that Oikawa was a blushing virgin, once upon a time. The first time he and Iwaizumi had had sex, Oikawa had been unable to even look Iwaizumi in the eyes. Of course, that was so long ago that they had absolutely no shame, no blushes, between them anymore. 

“You are terrible at running a business,” Iwaizumi said as he glanced guiltily at the door. They had willing, paying customers sitting out in the waiting room. This was neither the time nor place for them to be fooling around. For god’s sake, they lived twenty feet away, in an apartment above the shop. If Oikawa was that horny, they should at least leave the studio.

But Oikawa was incredibly possessive of his shop, and even more his studio room, which meant that he had no problem marking his territory over every inch of the room. He was fucking weird that way.

“I make the art and you run the shop,” Oikawa said as he pulled Iwaizumi’s shirt over his head. His eyes roamed over the various shades and styles of ink that now marked Iwaizumi Hajime forever. Oikawa was possessive indeed.

Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath when Oikawa placed his talented fingers on his stomach, next to Iwaizumi’s most recent tattoo. It was a tattoo that Oikawa had insisted upon purely for his own amusement. It showed two male lovers with their bodies pressed together and it was reminiscent of old Renaissance paintings. Oikawa had positioned it in a place where only he and Iwaizumi would ever see it, which was completely intentional.

“Promise me that you’ll be quiet this time,” Iwaizumi said in defeat as he placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa smirked and leaned forward to kiss Iwaizumi so hard that Iwaizumi’s head collided with the work chair. Iwaizumi moved one hand up to grab onto Oikawa’s hair and Oikawa moaned deep in his throat in response.

Iwaizumi ran his other hand down Oikawa’s back, over his side, and then up his chest. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s face with both hands and grinded his hips against Iwaizumi. Once Iwaizumi knew that he was getting incredibly worked up, he pulled away from Oikawa’s aggressive, bruising lips. Oikawa pouted, though the expression was super sexy with how flushed his cheeks were.

“We shouldn’t go all the way. Not here,” he said. Oikawa leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Iwaizumi’s temple.

“But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed into Iwaizumi’s ear. “I’m so desperate for you right now. You can’t send me back to work without satisfying me.” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“I couldn’t send you back to work anyway, you lazy moron.” Oikawa leaned over and ran his tongue over the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear, stopping to nibble the lobe. Iwaizumi had to close his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He’d already known that he had little hope of convincing Oikawa to do anything other than what he wanted to, but he hoped that maybe Oikawa would have some common sense this time. With a waiting room full of customers, Iwaizumi wasn’t really wanting an audience for this.

“Please,” Oikawa moaned out as he sat back to look at Iwaizumi. “Please, Hajime.” Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath and grabbed at Oikawa so fast that he nearly knocked him out of the chair and onto his ass. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from busting out laughing and Oikawa slapped his arm.

“I told you that we shouldn’t do this here,” he said as he laughed again. Oikawa, getting more and more annoyed at being laughed at, stood up and stripped out of his pants. Iwaizumi leaned back and raised an eyebrow. Oikawa walked over to the furthest cabinet and bent over to open it. As he ruffled around, looking for the condoms and lube that he always kept there, Iwaizumi let his eyes devour Oikawa’s bare body. Unlike his own, Oikawa’s body had looked beautiful before his tattoos and now he looked godly with them.

When Oikawa grabbed what he wanted, he turned around and hopped up onto the counter. He spread his legs wide and tossed the condom wrapper at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi caught it but he didn’t move from the chair. He merely sat there, staring at the personification of beauty that sat on the counter. Oikawa bit his lip, his chest flushing even more at the obvious praise from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes ran down Oikawa’s chest to his hard cock and exposed hole. Oikawa clicked his tongue, causing Iwaizumi to look back to his face.

“We’re not teenagers anymore, Hajime.” Oikawa spread his legs even wider. “When you want me, you just have to come take me.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath before he stood up and made his way over to Oikawa. He easily fit himself between his lover’s legs and placed his hands on either side of Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa looked up at him and Iwaizumi saw that his pupils were blown wide. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders while Iwaizumi prepared him. Oikawa leaned his body more into Iwaizumi’s with each finger, his face buried into Iwaizumi’s neck by the time that third finger was pumping inside of him. Their panting breaths seemed to be shaking the walls, the loudest sound Oikawa had ever heard.

He moaned really loud as Iwaizumi hit that really good spot inside of him. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and moaned out himself. Oikawa’s erotic voice was enough to get Iwaizumi bursting at the seams.

Oikawa’s eyes opened as Iwaizumi slowly pulled out his fingers and Oikawa caught sight of the massive tattoo that he’d put on Iwaizumi years ago. The full back piece that depicted the birth of Japan, with all of the fine details that had first boosted him to fame.

“I hate that damn tattoo,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulder so that Oikawa had to sit back and look at him. Iwaizumi reached up and grabbed Oikawa’s face with his clean hand.

“You’re not allowed to use the word hate when we’re about to fuck.” Oikawa smirked.

“I strongly dislike that tattoo,” he amended. Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed Oikawa’s nose, then his cheek, then his closed eyelids.

“I know you do,” Iwaizumi said before kissing Oikawa on the lips. He unfastened his pants and slipped them down to his thighs while he slowly dragged his lips against Oikawa’s. He unrolled the condom and covered his cock with it and lube. Oikawa whined in anticipation as Iwaizumi lined up his cock with Oikawa’s entrance. “But you don’t have to think about it while we’re together, like this.”

And then Iwaizumi pushed inside his lover.

Oikawa practically shout out Iwaizumi’s name as Iwaizumi’s cock filled him up. Oikawa leaned back completely against the counter to allow Iwaizumi to push even further inside. Iwaizumi wrapped one hand around Oikawa’s raised up thigh and his other hand grasped the counter for leverage. Since they made love daily, Oikawa needed very few seconds to adjust before Iwaizumi started thrusting.

Iwaizumi removed his hand from Oikawa’s thigh and placed it on Oikawa’s chest over the handprint tattoo, something he’s done for as long as Oikawa’s had the damn thing. Oikawa had dipped Iwaizumi’s hand in ink so that he could get every single contour of Iwaizumi’s fingerprints. He wanted Iwaizumi’s hand marked on his chest forever. Iwaizumi had touched his heart the moment they met.

Oikawa placed his hands against the wall behind him to keep himself from colliding with it, causing the wall to shake every time Iwaizumi thrusted into him. The pictures in the frames rattled and Oikawa’s moans accompanied the sound to create a symphony to Iwaizumi’s ears.

“Hajime, fuck,” Oikawa moaned out Iwaizumi’s name and some sort of encouragement with every hard thrust. Iwaizumi grunted when he felt Oikawa tighten around him. Oikawa’s body was writhing around Iwaizumi’s and he was moaning so loud. Iwaizumi merely thrusted harder, aiming for that sweet spot within Oikawa with every pump.

Oikawa was just about to scream Iwaizumi’s name another time when the door busted open to reveal Kageyama with a horrified expression. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both turned to him, trying to get their brains back in working order.

“Didn’t I tell you not to bother me, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama cleared his throat. “So this is what you meant?” He shook his head, flustered, and looked over his shoulder to where Kuroo, the piercing specialist, was laughing his ass off. “You’re nearly twenty minutes late for your next appointment, Oikawa-san.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me remove Iwa-chan’s cock from my ass and just get back to work,” Oikawa said with an eye roll. Iwaizumi pinched the skin on Oikawa’s collarbone.

“Tooru,” he said with a disappointed voice. Oikawa sighed with exasperation.

“Get the hell out and we’ll be done in twenty minutes,” Oikawa barked at Kageyama. Kageyama flinched and slammed the door shut, though they could still hear Kuroo laughing. Iwaizumi shook his head, also in disappointment.

“You honestly think you’re gonna last twenty minutes?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa smirked.

“Of course not. I doubt I’ll even last five, but I don’t like to be denied my Iwa-chan aftercare.” Iwaizumi sighed, but still smiled before he started pounding into Oikawa once more.

Oikawa was wrong. He didn’t even last three minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll most likely write a bunch of one shots within this universe because I kind of love this au


End file.
